dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DCCU
'''The DC Cinematic Universe '''is a series of DC Comics-based films taking place all in the same continuity. Phase 1 Movies #The Bat #Last Son #Amazon #The Bat II #Fastest #Justice Plot The plot centers around a few of the world's terrorists having a connection in a way. Throughout the first 6 films, villains are seen with certain skull-shaped rings carved from red kryptonite. The red kryptonite thing was discovered in "Last Son" when Superman reacted strangely to Lex Luthor's ring, tipping over a trash can in Luthor's office and having a completely random nervous breakdown. The rings are first seen in "The Bat", when Bruce Wayne notices Rupert Thorne's strange ring, and the ending scene where Raa's Al Ghul is seen reading a small, journal-like book called "The Book of the New Gods" while the camera zooms in on his ring. In The Bat II, Talia shows briefly shows Bruce her father's ring he gave to her that was "given to first Al Ghul by a great God from the land of appocalypse". In "Last Son", when Winslow Schott goes crazy after getting scratched by the "red crystal" in the crashed alien spacecraft, he briefly tells Superman that "The Ultimate Lifeform shall be revived..... the Supreme One demands it!" In Justice, it is revealed the rings all represent the "Society of Doom", the DCCU's version of the Legion of Doom. The Society of Doom was formed by some of the first humans (which explains the "First Al Ghul" thing in The Bat II"). The Society of Doom worships Darkseid, and the rings link them to Darkseid in a way. Darkseid seeks to unleash the "Ultimate Lifeform", his own creation, onto Earth to destroy it so Darkseid can rebuild it in his image. In "Fastest", Grodd killed the scientist who made him so intelligent, then stole his Society of Doom ring. When Grodd is accidentally killed, Flash manages to grab his ring. Finally, in "Justice", the Society of Doom gathers together and unleashes "The Ultimate Lifeform", Doomsday. The Justice League is formed by the government, and they team up to defeat Doomsday. In the end, Batman uses a gadget to trap Doomsday in a net, which slows him down, while Wonder Woman flies up into the air and keeps an eye out for an Sociey of Doom members. She gets attacked by Ares, but fights him and eventually kills him. Then, Flash and Superman run in opposite directions around Doomsday as fast as they can, and manage to create a "speed shield" around Doomsday, causing him to fly around inside the spinning speed shield struggling to break Batman's net. Flash and Superman, still running around Doomsday, bring the thing to the North Pole. The more they run around Doomsday, the more the ice beneath them cracks. Eventually, Doomsday breaks the net, but Green Arrow (who was already in the North Pole) shoots Doomsday with an electric arrow. Then, the ice beneath Doomsday, Superman, and Flash finally cracks, dropping Doomsday into it. Martian Manhunter (who was already there as well) and Superman dive into the water and dunk Doomsday down into it so far they all freeze. However, Flash manages to swim down fast enough to bring them out of the water and then runs them back to America, where they defrost in a government base. However, it is heavily implied Doomsday escaped his fifty-six hundred-trillion mile down underwater icy prison in the North Pole... Phase 2 TBA Category:Unfinished Category:DCCU Category:Movies Category:Universes